


Small World

by Yolo1s



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo1s/pseuds/Yolo1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw never gets attached or cares, but being a prisoner/hostage gives you a clearer perspective. Blood can also have an influence in the matter Shaw finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.  
> AN: Just something I have had in my head for a long time. Hope you like it I’m trying to start writing again. Enjoy.

“How were you captured?”

Shaw tried to look up at the source of voice but her swollen eyes kept drooping shot. Either way with her eyes closed she made sure to straighten up and look menacing. 

The man chuckled and help up his hands as a sign of peace even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “Easy there tiger, trust me, I’m no threat. If you were capable of opening your eyes you would easily tell. These bastards fucked me up good… permanently you can even say. Names Samuel by the way.”

“Shaw.” She grunted out and visibly relaxed, the man Samuel didn’t sound or felt threatening. She was glad for that, she felt like shit and was sure she looked it, hell bet she smelled like shit too. 

Shaw leaned more against the wall and made herself as comfortable as she can on the dirt floor. “You know where we are? Or have an idea at least? Describe the room to me.” 

Samuel laughed. “There’s is no way out of here sweetheart. Trust me if there was I wouldn’t be here and these bastards know that. We are locked up real tight. Before you ask there is no technology here either, would have been out of here faster if there was.”

Shaw growled in anger. “Fucking Samaritan.” 

Samuel laughed again making Shaw get more pissed off. “What’s so fucking funny?”

Samuel grabbed some of the cool fresh dirt and moved toward Shaw. “Here put this on your eyes it will help a bit. And to answer your question I haven’t seen another person in years. Shockingling it’s comforting. Now answer my question?”

“Why you want to know?” Shaw asked skeptically.

Samuel sighed. “The walls are thin, they were always talking about you. I’m impressed, but if someone like you gets caught there really is no hope for me ever getting out of here is there? Samaritan is getting stronger aren’t they?”

Shaw sinked more to the ground and put the cool dirt on her eyes. “They’re not going to win. And the only reason I’m here is for saving some idiots. And trust me I-we are going to get out of here no one can keep me locked up.”

Samuel scooted closer with new hope in his eyes after so much years. “Yeah?”

Shaw scooted away from him a bit. She doesn’t know why but she trusts and feels like helping this guy. Finch would be proud. “Yeah but first things first. Space. And how did you get caught? What you do?”

Samuel’s demeanor darkened. “I did bad stuff. I’m really different from people so I was always my own man. Samaritan been evolving longer than anyone can imagine and well they needed someone with my ‘skills’ you can say-“

Shaw raised an eyebrow at that.

“-I’m an expert with computers-“

Shaw rolled her eyes great another nerd.

“-and well I hurted people. I have APD (antisocial personality disorder).”

Shaw smirked. “Don’t feel bad I’m a sociopath I don’t have feelings either.”

It was Samuel's turn to raise an eyebrow. “Yet you’re here for saving some people.”

Shaw rubbed her hands nervously. “I have experienced a bunch of new shit lately, especially after all this. It’s complicated.”

Samuel nodded his head in understanding. “I think I know how you feel, it just creeps on you don’t it? You try not to think about em, so you get pissed because you know whatever connection that is there is a disaster waiting to happen. How the fuck are you supposed to function with something that was never a possibility?”

Shaw nodded exasperated. “Tell me about it, I never thinked so much. I never second guessed or censored myself for nobody because I didn’t gave a dam. Now ugh.”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+Months pass+

Samuel smiles big and raises his fist to fist pump Shaw. 

Shaw’s eyes narrows at this weird ass dumb-ass that she can actually say has become her friend. Being alone for months, then being alone with someone for months can change you. She eventually gives in and fist pumps back. “Don’t you think you’re too old to be fist pumping?”

Samuel just grins and goes back to digging the tunnel him and Shaw had dug. “I’m not that old. Can you believe that were breaking out today? Cause I can’t.”

Shaw just shrugs casually. “I told you no one can keep me locked up and that we were going to get out.”

Samuel nods. “Are you going to finally tell me your ‘idiot’ name?”

Shaw stops digging for a moment and mutters “Root” Lowly.

“Root? Like code root or tree root? Is it a nickname?” Samuel tells her frowning.

Shaw in turn glares at him. “Code Root, and she prefers being called Root so that’s what she is called okay.”

Samuel just laughs not at all perturbed by Shaw’s glare and outburst. “Okay tiger no need to take your claws out for your girl. Root is a cool name by the way. Have you forgotten Mr. Computer here?”

Shaw rolls her eyes in annoyance. “Stop calling me that.”

They both get quiet and start concentrating on finishing what’s left of the tunnel. 

*BOOM*

The rock that was blocking their pass falls down and Shaw immediately grabs Samuel forearm and drags him up. 

“Run!” She shouts.

They both take off at a deadly speed not looking back just forward. Based on their surrounding they were correct that they were located in building in a normal busy city street. When they started digging the tunnel the deeper they got the more the busy traffic was heard. 

Shaw saw a street with no cameras and pulled Samuel towards that blind street away from all eyes god knows how they must appear. 

Samuel crouched down and tried to catch his breath while Shaw did the same. They both looked around their surroundings first then at each other and started laughing in happiness and relief. If they weren’t who they were they would cry.

“We did it!” 

Shaw tiredly nodded. “Yeah and we need to move away from here quickly.” Shaw looked down at the phone she snatched from somebody and saw a message from the machine were to go.

Samuel looked at the phone in Shaw’s head and shook his head in amusement. “Ready to see your girl?”

Shaw’s cheeks turned red as her heart thumped in anticipation. She was more than ready. She’s a changed woman at least in not questioning things so much more anymore. “Let’s go I’m not the only one with someone to see.”

Samuel froze. “I- I wouldn’t even know where to begin. What am I supposed to tell her? I- I don’t think this will work. She’s a grown woman now for Christ sakes!”

Shaw grabbed Samuel by his shirt and leveled him at her level. “Listen to me we both talked about this. What were our goals that we were not going to question and coward from huh?”

Samuel met Shaw’s intense gaze and answered with more confidence. “I look for my daughter and try no matter what. And you give in to your now turned up volume no matter what.”

Shaw hummed in approval and released him. “Good now let’s go. So what’s your daughter’s name by the way? I could text it to the machine now and have her send it to my crew to look into already.”

Samuel adoringly smiled. “Samantha Groves.”

It was now Shaw who froze causing Samuel to bump into her.

Samuel looked around frantically thinking they were found. “What’s wrong?”

Shaw just blankly repeated the name not believing it. “Samantha Groves?”

Samuel calmed down and smiled at Shaw. “Yeah she was named after me sort off. Samuel, Samantha, Sam and Sam. Get it?” He saw the blank expression in Shaw’s face and assumed she wanted more information. “Right, sorry you need more information. Well she was born in Bishop, Texas and her mother’s name is…. that’s sadly about all I know. I think my name is in the birth certificate she does have my last name.”

Shaw continues to look at him and absorbs his features, charisma, idioticness. She turns around and continues to walk down the path to the location where the machine told her all the while glancing back every few seconds to make sure he’s still there following her. Fucking Groves getting under her skin is all she thinks on her way.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da did you like it? If so tell me/like so I can continue it. Don’t hold back on any ideas for this story’s continuation that you might have.


End file.
